Mission secrète
by MoOonshine
Summary: Un des GBoys se voit confier une mission particulière qui changera son avenir... YaoiLemon.Si le résumé est nul c'est normal, c'est ma première fic.


Mission Secrète

Ceci est ma première fic ! Et mon premier lemon ! alors à vous de m'encourager ou de me démoraliser...

Dédicace à Alfsig 0 et à Wilfried.

Le docteur J regard encore une fois sa montre, il avait rendez-vous avec les pilotes pour une nouvelle mission, d'un type tout particulier. On toqua à la porte et les terroristes entrèrent. Il les salua et leurs présenta leurs sièges.

-Il y a une nouvelle mission, je n'ai besoin de l'un d'entre vous seulement.

Les cinq G-Boys se regardèrent.

-01 et 05 n'ont pas le profil et 03 n'aura pas les réactions escomptées.

-Ne tournez pas autour du pot, vous avez besoin soit de Quatre soit de moi, c'est ça ? le coupa Duo.

-Exact, vous correspondez au profil.

Voyant que le professeur ne s'expliquait pas, Quatre demanda :

-En quoi consiste cette mission ?

-Infiltration.

-C'est ma spécialité, émit Trowa.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, vous ne réagirez pas comme convenu.

-Comment allez-vous nous choisir ? Selon nos compétences ? demanda Duo.

-Non, votre origine, ici c'est vous 02.

-Attendez, nous sommes tous égaux et les seules choses qui doivent nous différencier sont nos compétences et non nos origines ! s'irrita Quatre.

Duo posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Quatre, il a raison, on ne sait rien de la mission, je pourrais infiltrer un gang des rues ; et J, comme moi, t'y voyons mal.

-Vous avez raison 02, 04 n'y aurait pas sa place mais vous si, insista J.

-Et quelle est la mission ? demanda Heero.

-Mission secrète 1, seul Maxwell est habilité à l'entendre.

J se leva :

-Si vous voulez bien sortir messieurs…

Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes que Duo et J parlait. Quatre s'appuya contre le mur en soupirant.

-Ne t'inquiètes donc pas chuchota Trowa à l'oreille du blond. Quatre fixa la porte du bureau de J.

-Il n'a pas à nous juger selon nos origines, j'aurais pu faire cette mission !

-Non, Quatre, Duo et J ont raison sur ce point. Et… Je préfère te savoir à …nos cotés qu'en infiltration ; Duo s'en sortira haut la main.

-J ne l'aime pas.

Les trois pilotes haussèrent les sourcils. Quatre leur expliqua :

-Il crache son nom…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

-Vous n'avez pas le choix, 02, c'est un ordre, vociféra J à l'adresse du jeune homme qui sortait rapidement de la pièce.

-C'est top secret, n'allez pas le crier sur tous les toits… De plus, c'est dans votre intérêt, termina J.

Le soir, à la planque, dans la chambre que partagent Heero et Duo. 2

Le pilote 01 était en train de s'occuper de son ordinateur lorsque deux bras lui enserrèrent les épaules. Il se retourna brusquement, mode Soldat Parfait enclenché. Duo, qui sortait juste de la douche et qui ne portait en tout et pour tout que son jeans, était derrière lui. Il retira ses bras d'un air nonchalant.

-J'ai pas sommeil et toi Hee-chan ?

Son souffle effleura la nuque d'Heero qui se leva précipitamment.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, t'as une poussée d'hormones ou quoi ? Va d'habiller et fous moi le camps de cette chambre. Duo se saisit d'une chemise et sortit de la chambre.

Il se laissa glisser contre le mur tout en pleurant. Il sécha ses larmes et descendit les escaliers en entendant l'horloge sonnait dix coups. Il arriva dans la cuisine, happa son sac et alla saluer les pilotes.

_**SAUT DANS LE TEMPS**_

-Ca fait deux semaines maintenant on pourrait au moins avoir des nouvelles, remarqua Quatre, inquiet.

-J reçoit les rapports, il est envie, c'est le principal, non ? essaya de le rassura Wufei.

-Je sors, j'en ai marre d'être enfermé. renseigna Heero.

-Heero, il est plus de onze heures du soir, où vas-tu aller ?

Mais Quatre n'obtint aucune réponse, Heero était déjà sorti. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le hangar, enfila un jogging et partit courir. Il courait en direction du vieux port depuis un quart d'heure. La rue était à peine éclairée, la plupart des réverbères avaient été vandalisés, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de remarquer le groupe de prostitué(e)s qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la rue. Il vit un client descendre, accompagné d'une personne aux cheveux longs.

-Duo, pensa le pilote 01. Non, il est en mission.

Il continua sa course lorsque cette personne l'interpella.

-Tu es tout seul ? Tu viens me tenir compagnie ?

Heero se retourna et lança un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-made-in-Yuy à celui qui l'avait hélé. La lumière blafarde lui permit de voir son visage encadré d'une longue tresse et confirma sa pensée.

-Duo se dit-il.

Il fit quelques pas et traversa la rue. Duo l'avait maintenant reconnu.

-Oui répondit Heero d'une voix neutre.

Mais Duo était trop interloqué pour lui répondre. C'est alors q'un autre jeune homme arriva et passa un bras autour des épaules de Duo.

-J'te présente Shinigami. J'ne sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive, d'habitude on n'arrive pas à le faire taire.

-Tu as une chambre, Shinigami ? demanda Heero

-Attends beau mec, fait comme les autres, saute le derrière la ruelle.

-J'aime bien mon petit confort dit Heero d'une voix qui ne tolérait plus aucune interruption.

Duo se dégagea de l'emprise du jeune homme, lui sourit et lui dit :

-Merci, je me débrouille maintenant. Combien de temps tu comptes prendre ?

-La nuit complète.

Duo eut un petit sourire triste et annonça le prix. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'immeuble et montèrent dans la chambre de Duo. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour laisser entrer Heero. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre : le minimum, un lit et dans la petite pièce d'à côté une douche et un lavabo. Son regard se reporta sur le lit ; il était comme un lit d'hôpital, blanc avec des barreaux. Des oreillers, une couverture et entre le lit et le mur, un tas de couverture. Duo vit où son regard se portait et lui expliqua :

-Il fait froid ici…

-Est-ce que je peux prendre une douche ? J'ai fait du jogging, alors…

-Dans la pièce d'à côté.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle d'eau, quelques minutes après, il vit Duo assit sur le lit, le regard baissé, fixant les lattes du plancher. Les volets avaient été fermés, cependant les lumières extérieures éclairaient la chambre. Heero dévisagea alors Duo. Ses vêtements de cuirs noirs n'avaient plus l'apparence de ceux qu'ils portaient habituellement.

-Je croyais que tu étais en mission ?

-Je suis en mission, marmonna Duo.

-Quoi ?

-C'est ma mission…

-Tu te fous de moi, tu veux me faire croire que ta mission est de te…prostituer !

-Non, d'infiltrer… de devenir un favori du boss pour lui tirer des infos sur OZ !

-Et comment un…

Mais Heero s'arrêta de le questionner en voyant le regard de Duo perdu dans le vide et des larmes perler à ses yeux améthyste. Heero s'approcha et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, il lui releva la tête et dit d'une voix douce :

-Boy don't cry !

Il y eu un silence puis Duo sourit, mais ce n'était pas le sourire auquel Heero était habitué. Celui-ci était un sourire de façade. Tout à coup, un téléphone sonna, Heero se dirigea vers le portemanteau où sa veste reposait et fouilla dans ses poches pour enfin retirer son portable. Il fusilla l'appareil du regard et décrocha :

-Attends, Réléna.

Duo lui désigna la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre un quart d'heure plus tard, il trouva Duo endormi. Devant cette douce vision, le masque du Perfect Soldier tomba et Heero sourit. Il se dirigea vers le lit, enleva délicatement les bottes de Duo et entreprit de lui retirer sa veste de cuir. C'est ce moment que Duo choisit pour se réveiller. Il remarqua que Heero avait commencé à déboutonner son haut, il enleva les boutons restants et retira sa veste.

-Je m'excuse, d'habitude je ne m'en dors pas devant les clients.

-C'est rien, tu dois être fatigué.

-Tu plaisantes, la nuit ne fait que commencer et si je m'endors au deuxième client, ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais finir la mission.

Il y eu un silence gêné pendant lequel Heero se demanda si Duo le considérait comme un client et comment il allait lui prouver que c'était faux. Ce fut Duo qui parla le premier :

-Comment vont les autres ?

-Bien, très bien, Quatre s'inquiète un peu de n'avoir des nouvelles que par J.

-Oui, bien sur, par J.

-Bien on fait quoi alors ? demanda Heero.

-Ca dépend de toi

-Duo, ne crois pas que je suis venu ici en tant que… client !

-Non, bien sur, t'es venu pour me faire la causette, comme tous les mecs qui sont passées avant !

Heero se leva brusquement et le plaqua contre le mur avec force. Duo détourna la tête, Heero lui saisit le menton et le força à le regarder.

-Que crois-tu que je vais te faire ?

-Ce dont tu as envie ! marmonna Duo.

-Je vais te dire ce dont j'ai envie, j'ai envie que tu arrêtes de me considérer comme un de ces salauds qui abusent de leur fric, hurla Heero.

-Mais alors pourquoi es-tu là ?

Heero lâcha Duo et répondit :

-Prends ça comme des congés payés, repose toi, dors un peu.

-C'est vrai, tu veux rien ?

-Rien

-Je…merci Heero.

Heero prit la main de Duo et l'attira sur le lit. Il s'y coucha et ouvrit les bras ; Duo vint s'y blottir et posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de son ami.

-Heero, murmura le pilote du Deathscythe

-Oui ?

-Ne dit rien aux autres, je ne…

-Chut, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je ne dirais rien.

-Serres moi plus fort dans tes bras.

Heero lui caressa tout doucement les cheveux et le serra contre lui Duo ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. Heero l'observait en souriant

-Ainsi, ce sentiment au fond de mon cœur, c'est ça… se dit-il.

Il voyait bien que Duo ne dormait pas mais ce dernier avait cependant les yeux clos.

-Dors !

Duo soupira.

-Pardonne-moi ?

-De quoi ?

-Je profite de toi, tu… me payes, tu me permets de me reposer et moi je ne peux rien faire, rien te faire pour te remercier… Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

-Je…tu es un ami donc je… il est normal que je te rendes service.

-Et moi alors ? Comment je peux te rendes service ?

-Une autre fois, Duo, dors.

Heero l'avait serré encore plus fort dans ses bras et respirait maintenant l'odeur de ses cheveux.

-Vanille, pensa-t-il.

Ses yeux parcouraient le corps couché à ses côtés et s'arrêtèrent sur son bras gauche. La manche du T-shirt était quelque peu relevée et laissait voir des marques bleutées autour de son poignet. Heero releva la manche droite, pareil. Et même pire, sur son avant-bras une traînée rougeâtre. Heero se redressa, entraînant Duo avec lui, il lui retira sa chemise. Duo se saisit alors vite d'une couverture et se cacha dessous.

-Duo, laisse moi voir.

La forme sous les draps ne bougea pas.

-Laisse moi voir, grogna Heero.

Aucune réaction, il tira sur la couverture et découvrit le torse de son compagnon. Des marques rouges lui zébraient le corps. Des brûlures sur ses épaules.

-Cigarettes ? émis Heero.

-Cigares.

-Qui…qui t'a fais ça ?

-Un client.

Duo se détourna, fixant le mur, mais Heero le saisit par las épaules et l'obligea à lui faire face.

-Duo… dit-il d'une voix douce.

Celui-ci s'agrippa à son cou et déposa sa tête sur son épaule. Heero pouvait sentir ses larmes couler dans son dos.

-J'ai peur…J'ai peur que cette mission s'éternise. Même sur L2 j'y ai échappé et là, alors que je suis pilote…

-Calme toi, demain j'irais voir J, et je saurais combien de temps durera encore ta mission…

-Non, pas J, pas lui. Je ferais de mon mieux, j'aurais enfin les faveurs du boss et alors là… le coupa Duo

-Ce sera fini, tu reviendras à la planque et tout redeviendra comme avant, le rassura Heero.

Il lui essuya ses larmes et l'attira contre son cœur.

-Dors, je veille sur toi.

Heero fut rassuré lorsque, quelques temps plus tard, le souffle de Duo se fit plus régulier et qu'il s'endormit enfin. Quand Duo se réveilla, il se noya dans deux yeux cobalts.

-Bonjour.

-'Lut.

-J'attendais que tu te réveilles, je dois y aller.

Sur ces mots, Heero se leva et enfila ses chaussures.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-Pas loin de neuf heures.

Duo se leva aussi

-Heero, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Vas-y.

-Ne reviens plus, s'il te plait, je ne veux plus que tu me vois comme ça.

Heero caressa du bout des doigts le visage de son ami.

-D'accord.

Il ouvrit la porte.

-A bientôt, à la planque.

Il referma la porte et se dirigea vers la sortie lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

-T'es qui ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu.

Heero se retourna et fixa le gorille devant lui.

-Je sors d'une chambre.

-A cette heure-ci ? Qui fait des heures supplémentaires ?

-Duo, enfin le natté.

-C'est bien ça, faut que j'en parle au patron, il sera content. Tu l'as pas abîmé j'espère ?

-Il parle de Duo comme d'un objet, pensa Heero. Non, mais il l'était déjà dit-il en pensant aux cicatrices et aux bleus sur ses bras.

-C'est son premier client, il avait payé un petit bonus…

-Je dois y aller.

Et il sortit, il refit le chemin de la veille en sens inverse. A peine était –il rentré dans la planque que Quatre se jeta sur lui.

-Heero, où étais-tu ? Tu n'es pas rentré de la nuit ?

-Je suis parti courir, je vais dans ma chambre.

Il monta à l'étage et pris une douche. Il était en train de s'habiller lorsqu'on toqua à la porte.

-Heero, c'est Quatre, je peux rentrer ?

-Hn.

La porte s'ouvrit et la tête blonde apparut.

-Dis moi Heero, tu as vu Duo ? demanda-t-il en fermant la porte.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Quatre se dirigea vers la veste de Heero et saisit quelque chose.

-Un cheveu de cette taille, ça ne peut être qu'un de Duo.

Quatre s'assit sur le lit.

-Il va bien, s'inquiéta l'empathe.

-Ca va, il en a marre de sa mission.

-Et il revient quand ?

-Sais pas. Où Duo cache son ordinateur ?

-Dans sa commode répondit Quatre, surpris du brusque changement de la conversation.

-Merci.

Et Heero se dirigea vers la partie de chambre de son coéquipier. Il parcourut le lieu d'un regard et murmura :

-Quel capharnaüm !

Il prit l'ordinateur et l'alluma. Il trouva rapidement le mot de passe et regarda les anciens ordres de mission. Il découvrit enfin ce qu'il cherchait. J avait envoyé à Duo un mail récapitulant sa mission. Heero pensa que quelque chose clochait et téléchargea le fichier sur son propre ordi. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il remarqua que les deux ordres étaient différents. J avait masqué certaines données dont celles qui disaient que les informations sur OZ étaient dans l'ordinateur du mac.

-Salopard, marmonna Heero.

Il se souvint alors des larmes de Duo et des marques sur son corps et décida d'intervenir. Il mis son plan au point. Le pilote se saisit d'un pistolet et le prépara. Il s'apprêtait à descendre les escaliers quand il pensa qu'il fallait mieux ne pas mettre les autres pilotes au courant. Il descendit par la fenêtre de l chambre, prit sa moto et se dirigea vers le vieux port.

-Personne, évidemment, ils dorment tous.

Il fit le tour du bâtiment et remarqua une fenêtre ouverte au second étage. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était à l'intérieur, il sortit un plan et repéra le bureau du proxénète.

-Pourvu que je n'arrive pas trop tard !

Il ouvrit la porte du bureau lentement.

-Non, lâchez moi.

-Arrête de bouger.

L'homme avait acculé Duo dans un coin, ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'échapper. Il prit quelque chose dans sa poche et le déposa dans sa bouche.

-Avec ça, tu seras plus obéissant.

Il embrassa brutalement Duo, le forçant à avaler la drogue.

-Non, je…

-Ca suffit maintenant, gronda-t-il en giflant Duo à toute volée.

-Vous avez raison, ça suffit, tonna Heero.

L'homme se retourna et fit face à Heero. Il l'observa un moment, sourit et retourna face à Duo, laissant ses mains caresser son corps.

-Veuillez me laisser, je suis occupé.

Sur ses mots, il embrassa encore Duo. Un coup de feu retentit dans toute la propriété. Dans le bureau un bruit sec d'un corps qui tombe au sol, le corps d'un proxénète. Heero se précipita vers Duo qui avait glissé au sol et s'était blotti contre le mur.

-Viens, on rentre.

Heero lui tendit sa main, Duo s'en saisit et articula difficilement :

-Les infos… sur OZ.

-Attends moi.

Heero fouilla dans le bureau, prit le PC du mort et le bourra 3 dans son 4 sac. Il reprit la main de Duo et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Eh là, vous faites quoi ?

-Merde le cerbère.

Le 'cerbère' s'écroula au sol et Heero rengaina. Duo était de nouveau au sol, Heero remarqua qu'il était incapable de tenir sur ses jambes, alors il le prit dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à sa moto.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la planque, il eut à peine le temps de descendre 5 que Quatre se précipita sur lui.

-Duo, ça va, demanda-t-il, inquiet

-Appelle Sally, je le monte dans sa chambre.

-D'accord.

Heero rentra dans la maison, porta Duo jusque dans leur chambre sous les regards surpris de Trowa et de Wufei. Heero le déposa sur le lit.

-Ca va aller, c'est fini, Sally va bientôt arriver.

Duo lui saisit la main et la serra.

-Heero.

-Chut, n'essaye pas de parler.

On frappa à la porte et Quatre entra.

-Sally arrive dans cinq minutes.

-Bien, merci, le remercia 6 Heero.

-Salut, Quat-chan

Quatre sourit.

-Salut Duo.

-Aide moi à lui enlever sa chemise.

-Non, Heero, tu avais promis…

-Ca suffit Duo, c'est Quatre, il s'en doutera et j'ai besoin d'aide.

Quatre s'approcha du lit et posa sa main sur le bras de Duo.

-Je suis ton ami, Duo.

Heero le releva et Quatre lui ôta son haut. Lorsqu'il vit les marques sur le corps de son ami, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Larmes qu'il réprima. On sonna.

-C'est Sally, j'y vais.

Quatre sortit de la chambre. Sally était déjà dans le salon.

-Duo est dans sa chambre, lui indiqua Quatre.

Ils la regardèrent tous les trois monter l'escalier. Les larmes de Quatre coulaient sur ses joues. Trowa l'attira contre lui.

-Chut, calme-toi.

-Il a mal, il a honte, il…

Quatre ne pu finir sa phrase car Trowa scella ses lèvres aux siennes.

-Non, pas la piqûre… hurla Duo

-Enfin, Duo, calme-toi, répliqua Sally.

Duo se blottit dans les bras de Heero. La soudaine rougeur du Perfect Soldier aurait sans doute fait sourire Sally dans d'autres occasions.

-Heero, fais lui comprendre.

-Duo, tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

Heero attrapa la seringue.

-Laisse moi faire, dit-il au docteur.

Do se crispa à la vue de la piqûre. Heero le rassura et caressa son visage du bout des doigts.

-D'accord, vas-y.

Le calmant fit son effet quelques minutes après. Sally attira Heero loin du lit.

-Duo se drogue-t-il ?

-Il a été forcé à en prendre mais je ne sais ce que c'est comme drogue.

-Ok, je vais lui faire une prise de sang et je vous enverrai les résultats au plus vite.

Apres que Sally eut examiné Duo, elle descendit dans le salon, suivit de Heero.

-Il se réveillera dans une bonne heure environ, je vous laisse ses médicaments et des calmants, au cas ou…

-Ok, merci, Sally.

Sally se dirigea vers la porte mais s'arrêta avant et fixa Heero.

-C'est sa mission qui l'a mis dans cet état ?

Heero acquiesça.

-Je ne sais pas en quoi elle consistait mais je pense qu'il aura besoin de vous pour se reconstruire. Je pense qu'il a eut des rapports brutaux, allant même jusqu'au viol, finit le docteur.

Sally ouvrit la porte et sortit.

-Je vous appelle si j'ai du nouveau.

Lorsque la porte fut refermée, trois regards convergèrent vers Heero.

-C'était quoi sa mission ? demanda Wufei.

Quatre posa sa main sur le bras de Heero.

-Nous sommes ses amis, tu sais ? Nous devons savoir pour l'aider.

Heero soupira et s'assit.

-Il devait infiltrer un réseau de prostitution et tirer des informations sur OZ au proxénète.

A ces mots, Trowa avait serré Quatre dans ses bras.

-Ca aurait pu être lui, pensa-t-il en regardant son ange.

-Hier, c'est Duo que tu es allé voir ? demanda Wufei.

Heero acquiesça.

-Et ce matin, je suis allé descendre le mec.

-Et les infos ? demanda Trowa.

-Trowa, je ne suis pas sur que ce soit le plus important, le réprimanda Quatre.

-Sans les infos, toute sa mission n'aurait servi à rien, lui expliqua Wufei.

-Je les ai, elles sont dans l'ordinateur.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

-Mais, alors pourquoi n'a-t-il pas simplement voler le PC ?

-Duo ignorait où été les renseignements.

-Et toi, comment le savais-tu ? questionna Wufei.

-Certaines données de la mission ont été masquées et l'ordinateur de Duo ne peut les décoder. J'ai téléchargé son ordre de mission sur mon laptop et j'ai pu tout lire.

-J aurait masqué…Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? demanda Wufei.

-Je sais qu'il n'aime pas Duo mais à ce point, dit Quatre.

-Justement, c'est peut-être le contraire. J voulait Duo et il savait que jamais Duo ne se donnerait à lui, alors comme ça il a pu en profiter.

-Rien ne prouve que le professeur J a été un client de Duo, le sermonna Heero, bien que, au fond de lui, il pensait de même.

-Je vais lui préparer quelque chose à manger, il aura sûrement faim quand il se réveillera, dit Quatre.

Heero observa Quatre s'activer aux fourneaux et monta dans la chambre de Duo en portant un plateau repas copieusement garni. Il s'assit sur une chaise en face du lit et n'eut qu'à attendre quelques minutes pour que Duo se réveille.

-Ca va ?

-Bof, j'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête comme une pastèque.

-T'as faim ?

Duo voulut se lever.

-Non, recouche toi ! ordonna Heero.

-Mais Heero…

Heero s'assit sur le lit.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? s'inquiéta Duo.

-Calme toi, Quatre t'a préparé un plateau.

-Quatre ? On est à la planque ?

-Oui, tu croyais être où ?

-Je… non, laisse tomber.

Heero lui tendit son repas et Duo dévora tout à pleines dents, ce qui fit sourire Heero.

-Depuis quand tu souries, toi ? demanda Duo.

Heero ne répondit pas et se leva 7. Il ouvrit la porte.

-Non, attends, pardonne moi… reste ici s'il te plait…je… je t'en prie, le supplia Duo.

Heero se tourna vers lui.

-Je vais chercher mon ordinateur et taper le rapport.

-Ici ? demanda Duo d'une petite voix.

-Ici.

Heero se dirigea vers le salon où l'ordinateur était en train de se recharger.

-Il est réveillé ? demanda Quatre depuis la cuisine.

-Oui.

-Il a mangé ?

-Dévoré, plutôt !

-Trowa, tu crois que Heero et Duo… enfin que Heero ressent quelque chose pour Duo, chuchota Quatre à l'adresse de son amant.

-Je pense, je crois même.

Heero retourna dans la chambre du pilote 02, son portable sous le bras. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il ne vit pas Duo dans le lit, mais debout devant la fenêtre.

-Je croyais t'avoir demandé de rester couché ?

-S'il te plait Heero, j'ai été dans un lit pendant deux semaines, le jour je dormais et la nuit…

-C'est fini maintenant, ce n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Maintenant, tu t'allonges.

-Heero, s'il te plait…

-Non, au moins tu t'assois mais ne reste pas debout.

Duo s'assit sur le lit et s'enroula dans une couverture.

-Tu vas mettre quoi ?

-Pardon ? demanda Heero.

-Dans le rapport, tu mets quoi ?

-Que tu as récupéré les informations et que le mec est mort.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui.

Et Heero commença à taper sur les touches, il envoya le rapport de mission cinq minutes plus tard. Il releva les yeux de l'écran et observa Duo, ainsi que ses différentes cicatrices et brûlures.

-Si je t'attrape, tu es mort ! marmonna-t-il.

-Tu me parles, Heero ?

-Je te demandais si tu voulais prendre une douche ?

-Avec plaisir.

Duo se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il s'appuya contre la porte en pestant.

-Ca m'apprendra à accepter des calmants, je peux à peine marcher.

Heero se leva en esquivant un sourire.

-Un coup de main ?

-Je ne voudrais pas t'embêter.

Mais Heero avait ouvert la porte et réglait la douche. Il s'approcha de Duo et retira la couverture que son compagnon n'avait toujours pas lâchée, il dénoua les cheveux de Duo.

-Je vais te chercher des serviettes, termine de te déshabiller et rentre dans la douche.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la pièce, Duo était dans la douche et avait tiré le rideau.

-Je te pose les serviettes ici. Si tu as besoin d'aide, appelles !

-Ok, merci.

Heero retourna dans la chambre et écouta l'eau coulée. Tout à coup le bruit s'arrêta et il entendit Duo jurer.

-Merde, ça glisse, faut faire gaffe de ne pas tomber.

Heero se leva et se plaça devant la porte.

-Oups, j'aurais dû parier.

Heero ouvrit la porte et retint Duo avant que celui-ci en touche le sol. Il le releva et lui tendit une serviette.

-Merci.

-Je t'ai mis des vêtements sur la chaise, je te laisse t'habiller.

Et Heero retourna dans la pièce d'à côté. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Duo n'était toujours pas sorti, Heero commençait à s'impatienter.

-Duo, ça va ?

-Oui, c'est ses cheveux, ils sont durs à démêler.

-Je te le fais si tu veux, viens dans la chambre.

Duo entra dans la pièce, une brosse dans la main.

-C'est vrai, tu veux bien ?

Heero lui désigna le lit, Duo lui tendit la brosse et s'assit devant lui. Au bout de dix minutes, ses cheveux étaient démêlés et nattés.

-A table, cria Quatre depuis la cuisine.

Heero se leva.

-Je reviens tout de suite après manger.

-Attends, je peux descendre avec vous ?

-Sally t'a dit de te reposer.

-Ca fait deux semaines que je ne vous ai pas vu ni que j'ai embetté Wuffy. S'il te plaît Heero !

-D'accord, mais au moindre signe de fatigue, tu remontes immédiatement, c'est clair ?

Mais Duo dévalait déjà les escaliers avec la grâce d'une baleine en hurlant :

-Heero est encore pire que toi maman Quat'.

Et c'est un Shinigami qui surgit dans la cuisine à une vitesse effroyable suivit d'un Heero soupirant.

-Duo, Sally ne t'avais pas demandé de rester couché ? demanda Trowa en rattrapant un plat que Quatre avait lâché suite à sa collision avec Duo.

-Non, mais c'est pas vrai ça, reste plus que Wuffy et je serai entouré de mères poules.

-C'es Wufei, Maxwell !

-Ah, j'ai eu peur, nos deux glaçons se mettent à parler mais si Wuffy est toujours agréable !...

-C'est Wufei, Maxwell !

Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Heero posa sa main sur l'épaule de Duo, l'empêchant de faire sortir le conducteur du Nataku de ses gongs.

-Assis !

-Oui, chef.

Et sous les regards ébahis des trois autres pilotes, Duo obéit.

-C'est pas le tout mais j'ai faim, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? demanda Trowa.

-Une nouvelle recette, je vous laisse juger, c'est de la purée de crabe, répondit le pilote de Sandrock

A la vue du plat, Duo sortit de la cuisine en courant pour se précipiter aux toilettes. Trowa s'empressa de rassurer Quatre devant son air affligé :

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que ça le mettrait dans un état pareil.

Heero alla le rejoindre et le trouva blottit contre le mur, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine.

-Duo…l'appela-t-il doucement

-Je suis désolé… excuse moi auprès de Quatre…seulement ça m'a rappelé quand il m'en a fait mangé avant de …. expliqua Duo avant de fondre de nouveau en larmes.

-Calme toi, c'est fini, plus personne ne te touchera sans ton autorisation. Personne ne te fera de mal, ici.

Heero le releva et le soutint jusque dans sa chambre. Il était en train de coucher Duo lorsque Quatre toqua à la porte et apparut avec un sandwich à la main.

-Je pense que tu ne vas pas redescendre.

-C'est exact, merci Quatre.

Quatre allait refermer la porte quand la voix de Duo l'arrêta.

-'Scuse moi mon Quat-chan, je suis désolé.

-C'est pas grave Duo, repose toi bien.

Et il referma la porte et rejoignit les autres pilotes dans le salon. Heero tournait dans la chambre, ramassait les vêtements qui traînaient, rangeait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Duo.

-Je n'aime pas dormir dans une chambre mal rangée 8.

-Dormir ? Tu vas dormir avec moi ? Même cette nuit ?

-Oui, enfin… si tu veux bien.

Duo rougit et hocha la tête avant de s'écarter pour laisser de la place dans le lit au pilote du Wing. A peine installé, Heero avait déjà Duo blottit contre lui. Il sourit en lui caressant les cheveux. Et c'est sur cette vision d'un ange torturé endormi dans ses bras que Heero sombra au pays des rêves. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il aperçut Duo se débattant à ses cotés, pleurant, suppliant :

-Non…lâchez moi…lâchez moi….

Puis un grand cri. Heero le prit dans ses bras et le calma, le berça comme un petit enfant. Il aperçut alors deux améthystes embuées de larmes.

-Je suis là…

Et les larmes coulèrent. Duo se jeta dans ses bras, s'accrocha à son cou, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Heero, un instant surpris, lui effleura les cheveux, le dos.

-C'est fini, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, le rassura-t-il.

-Mon premier client… celui…avec qui j'ai…fais ma première fois, hoqueta Duo.

Heero s'écarta de Duo et le fixa.

Duo, pensant que son ami le rejetait, se tourna vers le mur.

-Je dois te faire tellement pitié, chuchota-t-il.

Heero l'obligea à le regarder.

-Non, ce n'est pas de la pitié que j'ai pour toi.

-Heero ? s'alarma Duo devant la soudaine lueur dans les yeux du Soldat Parfait.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je…c'est de l'amour… je t'aime Duo, aishiteru.

Et Duo retrouva sa place dans les bras de Heero.

-Je t'aime aussi, c'est pour cela que je t'avais choisi…

-Choisi ?

Duo s'empourpra.

-Avant ma mission…tu sais dans la chambre…avant que je parte…quand je t'ai… c'était parce que je voulais faire ma premier fois avec quelqu'un que j'avais choisi et que j'aimais…que j'aime.

-Duo, excuse moi, je n'avais pas compris. Je croyais que tu te moqué de moi. Je suis désolé. Me pardonneras-tu un jour ?

-Ce n'est pas si grave, le rassura Duo.

-Comment, ça, pas si grave ? A cause de moi ta première fois a été avec un salopard d'une rare violence !

-Non, ne dis pas ça, recommença à pleurer Duo, épuisé.

-Chut, calme-toi, tu es fatigué, endors-toi, je reste là avec toi, pour toujours, mon ange.

Et le natté se rendormit, épuisé. Le lendemain matin, lorsque Duo se réveilla, Heero était à ses côtés, le regardant.

-Bonjour, tenshi !

-Bonjour.

Heero se leva et se prépara pour descendre rejoindre les autres.

-Heero, ce que tu m'as dit cette nuit…

-J'étais sincère Duo, je le pense toujours, je t'aime.

-Je sais, moi aussi… Je sais aussi que l'on va devoir… enfin…

Heero s'était rassit et posa sa main sur la sienne.

-Duo on attendra, j'attendrai le jour où tu seras près.

-Je…merci.

Et Duo posa ses lèvres sur les siennes ; doux, calme. Heero sépara de Duo.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est une marque d'amour.

Ils descendirent rejoindre les autres pilotes devant un copieux petit déjeuner. Quatre servit un Heero un café bien noir avant de tendre un bol de chocolat à Duo.

-Ouais, du chocolat, merci Quat-chan.

Quatre sourit, alla s'asseoir à côté de Trowa et posa sa tête sur son épaule 9.

-Depuis quand ?

-Pardon ? Je n'ai pas compris Duo ?

-Depuis quand vous êtes ensemble ?

Quatre se redressa brusquement.

-Depuis deux semaines environ.

-Eh bah. Ma mission a eu des effets bénéfiques.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ? s'indigna Quatre.

-Quatre, si je n'avais pas fais la mission, tu y serais allé et je m'en serais voulu… Tu es trop pur pour ses salauds.

Tous se turent et fixèrent Duo. Le bruit d'un portable, celui de Heero, brisa le silence. Heero se leva et redescendit avec la machine.

-Mission ? demanda Wufei.

-Non, les mads veulent nous voir.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Trowa.

-Les infos que Duo a rapportées.

-Tous ? interrogea Quatre.

-Ouais, ils ont précisés tous les pilotes.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les G-Boys étaient dans une voiture qui roulait jusqu'au laboratoire.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de J, il n'y avait personne, ils s'assirent. Duo rapprocha sa chaise de celle d'Heero, et le regarda. Heero saisit sa main mais la lâcha lorsque J entra dans la pièce. Les pilotes se levèrent pour le saluer.

-Asseyez-vous, messieurs.

Ses yeux fixèrent Duo, cela fut remarqué par tous.

-Vous vouliez nous voir, professeur ? demanda Quatre.

-Oui, les informations que 02 a ramenées sont le sujet de votre présence.

Et il leur expliqua les nouvelles armes que OZ comptait utiliser contre eux et l'Alliance.

-Voilà, si vous voulez bien sortir maintenant, j'ai à m'entretenir personnellement avec Maxwell au sujet de son Gundam.

A ces mots, Duo se rapprocha de Heero et rechercha la protection de ses bras, il s'y blottit.

-Voyons 02, le rappela à l'ordre J.

Mais Duo ne bougea pas, au contraire il se mit à trembler dans les bras de son ami, se serrant encore plus à lui.

-Maxwell, ne faites pas l'enfant.

J s'approcha de lui et l'attrapa par l'épaule, mais Heero le tint fermement contre sa poitrine.

-Heero, lâche-le.

Mais pour toute réponse, quatre pistolets se retrouvèrent braqués sur le professeur.

-A quoi jouez vous ? Je veux seulement parler avec le pilote 02.

-Nous sortons… tous les cinq.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte et sortirent sans un mot. Ils démarrèrent rapidement. Quatre se tourna vers Duo, qui n'avait pas lâché Heero.

-Duo…

-Il est encore là ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

-Non, on est parti du laboratoire, on arrive à la planque dans une dizaine de minutes…

Duo ne l'écoutait plus, il venait de s'endormir sur l'épaule de Heero, qui le serait dans ses bras.

Arrivé à la planque, le soir dans la chambre.

Duo était blotti dans les bras de Heero, la lune, perçant à travers les volets éclairaient faiblement le visage paisible du japonais. Duo soupira, s'il s'endormait, il allait encore faire des cauchemars et réveiller Heero, au beau milieu de la nuit. Le natté posa sa tête sur le torse de son amour, il entendait les battements de son coeur. Il ferma les yeux mais les rouvrit brusquement. Il venait d'entendre des gémissements étouffés provenant de la chambre voisine. Ces bruits il les reconnaissait entre milles pour les avoir assez côtoyés pendant deux semaines. Il serra les poings et de ce fait, broya la main d'Heero. Lequel se réveilla immédiatement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Duo ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

Mais les bruits recommencèrent, lui donnant par là même la réponse. Il soupira :

-Non, mais c'est pas vrai…

Il regarda Duo, son visage était pâle et défait.

-Duo ?

-Pourquoi lui fait-il ça ? Pourquoi ? Quatre est si pur et maintenant…

-Ne te méprend pas, le coupa Heero, Trowa ne l'oblige à rien, il l'aime, ils s'aiment. Ils ne ressentent que du plaisir puisqu'ils s'aiment.

Duo posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Heero :

-Et moi, je ne connaîtrais jamais cela ! Le visage de tous ces hommes me hantera…

-Non, tu les oublieras… Je te les ferais oublier.

Et il accompagna ses paroles d'un baiser sur les lèvres de Duo. Une langue taquine les caressa pour en demander l'entrée. Accès qui se fit sur l'instant, et les langues débutèrent une danse datant des prémices des âges… Les lèvres d'Heero quittèrent celles de Duo pour se poser sur son cou, glisser jusqu'aux épaules. Heero usa de toute sa tendresse pour faire disparaître les marques qui zébraient la peau de l'ange à ses côtés.

A chaque fois qu'il en 'soignait' une, Heero en apercevait une autre.

-Comment a-t-on pu te faire souffrir autant ?

Mais, se doutant de la réponse, il emprisonna les lèvres de Duo. Lorsque le Perfect Soldier se redressa, il regarda son ange : il avait la respiration rapide et ses yeux étaient pleins de peur.

-Duo, souffla Heero, Oh Duo! Excuse moi, je...

-Chut.

Et Duo renversa Heero, inversant leurs positions.

-Je veux oublier, je veux que tu m'aimes…

Heero l'attira alors contre lui, l'embrassant et faisant glisser les vêtements le long du corps de son futur amant. Duo parsemait de multiples baisers de feu sur la peau d'Heero. Celui-ci n'y tenant plus fit basculer Duo et se leva pour se débarrasser à son tour de ses vêtements.

-Heero, tu ne seras pas brusque, ne ? demanda le natté en se levant à son tour.

Heero arrêta de déboutonner sa chemise et le regarda :

-Tu en doutes ?

-Je sais à quoi peut pousser l'envie de posséder quelqu'un…

-Je ne suis pas comme ça, je t'aimerai de la façon la plus douce qui soit.

Duo sourit, un vrai sourire cette fois-ci pensa Heero. Et le pilote du Deathscythe s'approcha à pas de fauve du pilote 01.

-Alors commençons… dit-il en caressant les épaules de son vis-à-vis, puis le torse et en retirant les vêtements devenus indésirables. Heero, de son côté, était occupé à dénouer la natte de Duo, mais celui-ci s'échappa avec un sourire aux lèvres et l'attira avec lui en retombant sur le lit. Heero examina alors à loisir ce corps si longtemps désiré et maintenant offert. Il déposa une série de baisers le long de la gorge de son coéquipier avant d'arriver aux éminences de chair durcies par le plaisir. Il joua avec quelques instants et remonta embrasser la bouche du pilote 02. Après un coup d'œil à Duo, pour surveiller ses réactions, il descendit vers le nombril, n'osant pour le moment s'aventurer plus bas. Il y souffla, faisant naître la chair de poule sur le corps de son partenaire.

-Heero, ça chatouille…

-Je sais, murmura Heero en revenant vers les lèvres de Duo.

Celui-ci inversa à nouveau leur position, prenant ainsi le contrôle de la situation. Ses lèvres firent le même trajet que celles de son amant. Heero sursautait lorsque les mèches échappées de la natte à moitié défaite frôlaient son membre. Mais il fut encore plus surpris quand Duo arrêta de s'occuper du reste de son corps pour se consacrer pleinement au bas-ventre ; déposant baisers sur baisers avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche. Les yeux du pilote 02 fixaient le visage du japonais ; la bouche entre ouverte et les yeux clos, qu'il rouvrit lorsqu'il se libéra. Heero saisit les épaules de Duo et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser mais il retira ses mains brusquement. Duo, comprenant son malaise lui dit :

-N'ai pas peur de me faire mal, je te fais confiance.

Puis il attira Heero sur lui et lui susurra à l'oreille :

-Aimes-moi…  
Heero s'accorda un sourire, soulagé. Il décida de reprendre son exploration où il l'avait laissée. Son désir augmenta encore lorsqu'il vit l'excitation qui avait gagné Duo. Il posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur le ventre tendu, puis descendit doucement. Enfin, il prit tendrement le membre de son amant dans sa bouche, laissant sa langue jouer sur la peau si sensible. Le pilote du Deathysthe gémit sous la caresse, les deux mains enfouies dans les cheveux en bataille d'Heero. Au bout d'une éternité, il abandonna la virilité du jeune homme et revint l'embrasser tendrement. Son corps étendu sur celui de son amant, leurs membres se retrouvaient l'un contre l'autre, se caressant entre leurs ventres, augmentant leurs désirs respectifs. Duo, se sentant prêt à exploser, souffla à l'oreille de Heero :  
— Maintenant…  
Le jeune pilote se redressa un peu, scrutant le visage de son compagnon, voulant être certain. La lueur qu'il vit dans le regard de son ami le rassura. Il laissa donc sa main descendre entre les cuisses de son amant, caressant l'entrée sensible du jeune homme. Puis, il porta ses doigts à sa bouche, mais Duo les intercepta et les mouilla dans la sienne. Heero caressa à nouveau l'anneau de chair, puis fit lentement entrer son index. Duo, dans un mouvement de réflexe, se crispa.  
— Détends-toi, mon amour… Tout va bien se passer…  
La voix douce d'Heero eut un effet apaisant. Il put bientôt entrer un second doigt. Puis, il se mit à les bouger doucement dans l'antre chaud. Duo gémit plus fortement.  
— Heero… vas-y…  
Obéissant, il se positionna entre ses cuisses ouvertes. Il hésita, la peur de faire souffrir son compagnon l'envahissant à nouveau.  
— Je t'en supplie…  
La voix d'Duo était rauque de désir. Heero se décida enfin. Il le pénétra doucement, lentement, scrutant sur son visage tout signe de souffrance, mais il n'y lut que du plaisir. Enfin, il commença de lents mouvements de va-et-vient. Duo entoura la taille d'Heero de ses jambes, augmentant encore leur proximité. Les va-et-vient s'accélérèrent. Le membre d'Duo, emprisonné entre son ventre et celui de son compagnon, ne tarda pas à déverser sa semence. Le jeune homme se cambra brutalement, agrippant les épaules d'Heero. Celui-ci, stimulé par les contractions du corps de son amant le suivit rapidement. Epuisé, il voulut se retirer, mais Duo le maintint emprisonné entre ses jambes quelques instants avant de le relâcher enfin. Heero se laissa glisser à côté de son amant, le souffle court. Duo attrapa la couverture qui gisait au bas du lit et en couvrit leurs deux corps encore tremblants de passion. Puis, il vint se blottir contre son amant. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Heero, insufflant tout son amour dans cette caresse.

Heero fut réveillé par le bruit caractéristique de la réception d'un email sur l'ordinateur de Duo, il regarda son ange endormi et décida de lire le message. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau, il ouvrit le mail, et tourna la tête vers son amour.

-Je me sens changé grâce à toi, Duo… merci Tenshi.

Il reporta son attention à l'écran et lut avec effroi le message.

_« Merci beaucoup du plaisir que tu m'a apporté Shinigami ou devrais-je dire pilote 02. Je sens que nous nous reverrons très bientôt, très très bientôt même. » _

OWARI

0_ Mais qui est Alfsig ? mon p'tit frère … et mon betalecteur… quant à Wilfried c'est aussi mon béta..._

1 _D'où le titre évidemment !_

2_ Narrateur :_ Il en a de la chance Hee-chan.

_Heero, en enlaçant Duo :_ je ne te le fais pas dire.

_MOoOnshine arrivant en courant armée d'un lasso_ : A moi ! A moi ! A moi !

_Les G-boys_ : Ahrgggg, revoila la folle, elle veut encore nous capturer. Position de combat.

_MOoOnshine qui a les lèvres qui trembloutent :_ Maiiiiiiiiiiiiis pourquoawoawoawoawo personneuuuuuuuuuuuuhhh ne m'aimeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ?

_Quatre qui se rapproche avec un mouchoir :_ Oh la pauvre, on l'a fait pleurer...

_MOoOnshine qui attrape Quatre au colet et qui se casse en hurlant :_ A moi ! A moi ! A moi !

_Duo :_ Je rêve ou c'était mon sourire Shinigami ?

3Avec une délicatesse digne de moi dans mes grands jours.

4Non, pas dans son space spandex !

5De moto, mais je hais les répétition et j'ai pas que ça à faire que de trouver des synonymes à longueur de temps.

6Oui, je sais y a répétition, mais j'ai pas trouver le bon mot.

7Il est susceptible Hee-chan.

8Alors je n'ai aucune chance TT

_Trowa : _Ici 03, j'ai retrouvé 04... Il est dans l'armoire... Ca y est je l'ai... aaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie.

_Duo en arrivant_ : y ce passe quoi, Tro-man ?

_Trowa en se tenant la main :_ Je viens de me faire mordre !

_Wufei se grattant ma tête _: Par Winner ?

_Trowa :_ Mais non, par le chat...

_Heero :_ Dans l'armoire ? ah oui, on est chez mOoOnshine.

_**Deux Heures après.**_

_Quatre ressortant tout seul de l'armoire:_ Voila, j'ai tout rangé !

_mOoOnshine et Alfsig arrivent avec les lassos._

_mOoOnshine_ : Merci.

_Les G-Boys :_ ahhhh ils sont tous les deux là, la fuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyons.

_Alfsig :_ Bah revenez, autrement c'est pas drôle !

9J'ai déjà expliqué pour les répétitions ? Oui ? Bah là, c'est pareil. C'est la tête de Quatre sur l'épaule de Trowa.

Voilou, c'est fini, j'adore la fin pas vous ! niark niark (grand sourire sadique)

AH AH c'est pas vrai, j'ai quand même pas écrit ça (vérifie le nom) bah si, ohlalalala, à mon âge, je dois vraiment être folle, appeler l'asile pour une livraison immédiate...


End file.
